


无路可逃

by chongqishishi



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chongqishishi/pseuds/chongqishishi
Summary: 这个结局是昨天想写没敢写出来的。因为它充满了黑暗和病态。没有三观。昨天我说，柯柯知道笑笑做了什么了，但是，柯柯还不知道笑笑一开始想做什么。他们在一起了，但是我个人认为，这是彻头彻尾的BE。两个病态的人和一个警官的BE。先给Warning：病人笑x病人柯 （是的，可以改了）和真人没有半毛钱关系，真正的柯柯和笑笑美好天真阳光可爱，请不要上升真人有QJ情节我不知道具体的正确的三观到底应该怎么总结，但是这篇文章一定三观不正。我想了很久，应该如何写这个冗长但绝不多余的警告。首先，所有的QJ，经过双方同意的情趣除外，都是犯罪。像之前一句非常流行的宣传语那样，No Means No。受害人应该被保护和疏导，罪犯毫无疑问应该受到惩罚。然后，所有的监禁，合法执行的和经过双方同意的情趣除外，都是犯罪。再有，斯德哥尔摩症候群，是心理上的畸形。不是爱。我真切地希望，所有的小仙女们，都平安健康地成长，永远没有机会走进，甚至看见这样的黑暗。但是，万一，万一，你们触碰到了这样的世界，请记得以上三点。最后，请记得，警察是最值得信任的群体。





	1. Chapter 1

无路可逃

嫌疑人笑x学生柯  
顺序有意义

Warning：与真人没有半毛钱关系，请勿上升真人  
Warning：完全脱离现实，所有的美好（嗯？有吗？）属于他们，所有的ooc和锅全是我的  
Warning：角色黑化预警

1.

连续很久，柯洁放学的时候，觉得有人跟着他。  
他报过警，在接警员两次三番确认他是真的害怕还是只是小孩子的恶作剧之后，一位姓时的警官给了他一张自己的名片。

他是外地生，家在南方，却独自在北方一座小城，做一个新晋的高三生，一学期才回一次家。每次通电话，父母都反复强调，注意安全。  
柯洁听得耳朵都磨出泡来，敷衍回答了事。

现在，他希望自己的直觉只是错觉。

刚刚下了晚自习，他骑着车子走在一条路灯昏暗的小路上。  
昏黄模糊的灯光闪了闪，回光返照一般突然亮了一下，随后骤然熄灭。像一个油尽灯枯的老人。

就是那一闪，让柯洁隐约看见前面一个黑影，站在一条胡同的入口，盯着他。

他认不出身形，因为对方似乎披着一条雨衣。他也来不及辨认五官，随着四周陷入一片黑暗，他又什么也看不到了

柯洁手一抖，冷汗涌出来浸透了夏天的单衣。他险些握不住车把，不确定要不要往前走，毕竟黑影看起来是在前面，似乎就是站在那里，守株待兔。他干脆停在了原地，单脚撑地，手伸进兜里捏住了手机，调出时警官的号码，手指悬在通话键上方。

背后忽然响起脚步声。

第二次受到惊吓的柯洁条件反射地想骑车往前走，一脚没蹬住，连人带车，再带背上的书包，结结实实地摔在了地上。

柯洁被摔懵了，手肘刺痛，他忘记了跑。

背后传来一道亮光，和一句软绵绵的充满担忧的关切：“你还好吗？”

柯洁捂着胳膊肘摇摇欲坠地从地上爬起来，看见一个青年，打开了手机上的手电筒，照着路面上的狼藉，和狼狈的他。

柯洁心里安定一点，他摆摆手：“没事。”

青年走近了些，为他检查手肘的擦伤，帮他扶起车子：“灯坏了还不慢点，这么冒失做什么？”看柯洁扶好了车子，他又俯下身捡起柯洁摔掉的手机。  
那个坚强的国产手机，屏幕竟然还亮着，固执地显示着“联系人：时警官”。

柯洁从话音中听出了一些长辈教训小孩的意思。像所有的高中生一样，他不喜欢被人当小孩。自然而然地，柯洁不服气起来：“你才多大，怎么说话老气横秋的。”

青年笑了起来，他的笑能让人想起小奶猫撒娇时的表情，纯真而温暖。柯洁听见青年说：“认识一下，我叫连笑，大学生。”顺便，他把一直留在手里的手机递还给柯洁。

柯洁心想，也比自己大不了几岁嘛。于是他接过手机，挺挺胸脯，不自觉地想盖住擦伤：“柯洁，高三。”

人和人之间的友谊是很容易建立的。也许就是从帮忙扶个车子开始。

连笑邀请他：“路上实在太黑，要一起走吗？”

柯洁想了想刚才的黑影，欣然应允。

柯洁观察了一下青年，他背一个普通的书包，有微微卷起的头发，单纯的眼睛，厚实的嘴唇，让他看起来忠厚老实。也许是天气太过闷热，他身上的汗几乎浸透条纹衬衣。

连笑不算是个特别开朗的人。柯洁觉得，他和自己搭话也是纯属意外，一定是看见一个笨蛋摔倒以后，乐于助人的本性驱使他上前表示关心。  
于是，柯洁自动地承担了大部分挑选话题的义务。

连笑真的人如其名，特别爱笑。笑起来清泉舀舀，几乎让人忘掉身处闷热的苦夏。

柯洁跟他抱怨，每天一个人回家会害怕，他就好脾气地一直把柯洁送到租住的单元楼下。

他们互相留了联系方式，连笑说，一三五他晚上都去打工，大概就在这个时间回宿舍，只要路过碰上柯洁，就送他回去。

少年清脆地跟他说，连笑哥哥再见，欢快地蹦上楼。连笑驻足在楼下，直到那个古旧单元楼的某层灯光亮起，他才转身离开。

回到家的柯洁特别开心，他哼着歌儿打开手机浏览新闻。  
有一则新闻跳进他的目光范围：文城连续发生4起非法入室案件。  
柯洁在这个奇怪的题目上困惑良久，入室抢劫还是入室盗窃，一般会写清楚。这个非法入室案件是什么鬼。

他随手点进去。

新闻很简短。一名青年男子，在三十天之内，连续闯进四名年轻女孩的住处，奇怪的是，她们都反映，这位不知名的嫌疑人，并不是来抢劫或者侵犯受害者的，似乎只是进门挑衅，让人对家失去安全感。从女孩们的反应看，他也确实达到了目的。  
他穿宽大的黑色运动衣，罩着帽子，用浅色墨镜和口罩全副武装。身高大概一米八靠上。  
新闻在最后提醒独处的女青年注意安全。

按照“越简短的新闻越重要”的定律，柯洁觉得，这个案子，大概已经逼疯了一众刑警。

他想到了那个奇怪的黑影，不禁有些后怕，又一想，目前被吓到的都是女孩子，自己暂时不用那么担心。

少年人的热血和正义涌上来，让他不禁鄙视起这个嫌疑犯，吓唬女孩子算什么本事。

 

2.

后来见到连笑的时候，他和连笑说起了这条新闻。

连笑看起来非常担心他：“以后每天晚上，不管我们有没有碰见，你到家以后都给我发条信息让我知道。”

柯洁大大咧咧地说：“不用担心，我能有什么事情。”

连笑抿抿嘴唇：“总之，还是要小心点。答应我。”

“好啦好啦。”柯洁随口答应。

连笑就这样记住了这句承诺。开始的几天，柯洁总是忘记。于是他就会在到家不久之后，收到连笑的消息，询问他是否安全到家。  
柯洁很不好意思，一个陌生人对自己这么关心，自己却不当回事。所以，为了表现自己的诚恳和把对方当做朋友的热情，回复的时候，他就顺口说一说自己刚才在干什么。

柯洁的生活是很规律的。他回到家刷刷新闻，洗个澡，有时候加个餐，再复习到十二点，一天就过去了。

他的生活规律到，后来，连笑都掌握了他做各种事情的时间。

有人说一周够养成一个习惯，有人说二十一天。柯洁不知道哪个理论是对的，不过，总之，不久之后，给连笑报告自己平安到家就成了习惯。

连笑有时候会突然给他发消息，猜他在做什么。大部分时间，连笑都能猜对。

连笑似乎是他的福星。柯洁很久没有出现被人跟踪的感觉了。普通而且平安的高三生活过了大半个学期。

天气转冷，又还不到供应暖气时间的这段日子，最是难过。

柯洁洗完澡，穿着睡衣哆哆嗦嗦地出浴室门。  
眼角余光掠过阳台，突然感觉有什么不对劲。  
从这个角度，能通过阳台，通过对面楼间的缝隙，看见对面闪烁的霓虹灯光，但是今天为什么，这么暗。  
——就像有一个人影站在那里挡住了那个角度刁钻的缝隙，挡住了光。

柯洁的心脏狂跳。

他定了定神，又看过去，果然是个人影。  
在柯洁张嘴喊出声的前一秒，那个黑影错身消失在柯洁眼前。

柯洁跌坐在地上。

他喘了两口气，跌跌撞撞地爬到桌子旁边，抓起放在那里的手机，去翻时警官的电话号码。

他的手抖得不成样子，按了几次才按对人名。

时警官睡眼惺忪的声音传来：“柯柯？”  
话筒那边急促地喘息了很久，才开始颤抖地讲述发生的一切。

“这段时间找人陪你一起住吧。”时警官带人来检查柯洁的阳台，一无所获。  
柯洁抱着毛毯坐在床上，把自己整个人都裹进去：“时警官，我在新闻上看到，有人连续闯进四个女孩子的家里……”  
时警官打断了他：“你自己也说了，是女孩子。”  
柯洁不再说话。

时警官带人走之前，忽然在门口停住，回头嘱咐柯洁：“这几天看看，你有什么丢了的小东西，一支笔，一个杯子，一个本子之类的。要记得告诉我。”

第二天，柯洁刚巧碰见了路过的连笑。

连笑在他前面不到十步远，他叫了连笑一声。  
连笑回头，看见是他，眨眨眼睛露出一个能治愈一切的笑容。  
柯洁被这个笑容鼓励，支支吾吾地提出一个请求。

连笑的大学管的松，宿舍这种地方，爱回不回。连笑轻轻松松就答应了柯洁。  
“我先把你送回去，你等我一下，我去便利店买点洗漱用品就过去。”他是这样跟柯洁说的。

柯洁的床是单人床，好在沙发还可以撑开，多住一个人。  
柯洁让连笑睡床，连笑执意不肯，占住沙发不肯走。

那天晚上，柯洁睡得很安心。

后来有一阵子，连笑突然说，打工的地方人手不够，他会回来晚一些。

这样过了一段时间，连笑又恢复了正常的生活。

柯洁的生活习惯几乎被他改了。连笑不让他玩手机玩太久，在他眼睛上敷着热毛巾，自己挑柯洁可能感兴趣的新闻，给他念。

柯洁眼睛累，也乐得有人给念。作为回报，他加餐的时候，多做一人的份，做的更精致。

柯洁始终没有发现自己丢了什么东西。  
事后，时警官打电话问过他一次，柯洁说，没有发现。  
时警官叹了口气。“小心点。”他说，“受害人不算你的话——因为你经历的可能是模仿作案——已经六个人了。你没有看到新闻吗？”  
柯洁心惊。连笑可能是怕他害怕，类似的新闻从没有给他念过。  
他问时警官：“警方一点线索都没有吗？”  
时警官很头疼：“有一点，但是都无关紧要，远远不够我们抓住他，只能通过新闻，提醒大家做好防范。”  
柯洁不知道说什么好。

 

3.

北方的冬天在暖气和室友的陪伴下，变得不那么难捱。柯洁从没觉得冬天过去得这么快。

连笑打工回来的越来越晚，有几次是凌晨进的家门。  
他脚步很轻，关门也几乎没有声音，没有吵醒过柯洁。

和大部分高中生一样，柯洁的生物钟非常准时，晚上十二点到早上六点是他雷打不动的睡眠时间。  
被学校逼出来的。

有天早晨，柯洁摸黑起来。白天长了，窗帘外已经开始透出隐约的天光。  
但是考虑到室友睡得晚，柯洁没敢拉开窗帘，也没敢开灯。  
他手里拎着眼镜，揉着眼睛往前走，在客厅碰翻了一个什么东西，一声闷闷的响声。

他连忙带好眼镜，蹲下身拾东西。

是连笑的大书包，大概是昨天回来太晚，懒得收拾，就随手扔在客厅了。  
现在被他碰翻，有些东西从没拉严实的书包口里撒出来。

他轻手轻脚地把包扶起来，把零零散散的东西往包里装。  
手碰到一个薄薄的东西。  
他抬起手看，是个墨镜片。

还装酷呢，看不出来啊。柯洁笑了一下。  
突然，他的手一顿。  
小半年前的记忆像洪水一样涌进脑海。

柯洁又尝到了心脏狂跳的感觉。

他偷眼看沙发上的连笑，连笑背对他，睡得很熟。

柯洁控制着发抖的指尖，把包的拉链拉得更开，手伸进去。  
连笑的耳朵动一动，捕捉到了拉链细微的声音。他安静地睁开双眼，嘴角悄悄翘起，但是身体没有动。  
于是柯洁也没有发现他的室友醒了。

柯洁摸到一片柔软的布料。  
是一件黑色的运动衣。

他抖着手继续往里翻，包最下面，还有一只口罩。

柯洁感觉自己的脑袋嗡的一声，炸了。

他用最后的理智把连笑的所有东西原样放好，然后回屋，换衣服，背起书包跑出了家门。

柯洁哭着给时警官打电话。

当天，连笑就被带进了警察局。  
柯洁和时警官在审讯室外站了一小会儿，透过单向玻璃，看着手足无措的连笑。  
他不被允许看完审讯全程，跑到时警官的办公室坐着。

过了一会儿，时警官过来，很无奈地告诉他，他搞错了，不是连笑。

连笑是大学的高材生没错，可是他打的那份工是体力工作，因为时间合适。墨镜是为了防止强光对眼睛造成伤害，口罩是防粉尘用的，脏兮兮的黑色运动衣上，检测出了和连笑打工地址一致的粉尘成分。

时警官对柯洁说：“没有直接证据指向他。再说，他已经和你住了这么久了。”  
言下之意，他要是个罪犯，你怎么会还好好的呢。

柯洁梗住。时警官说的不无道理。

柯洁自己站在警察局门口，接连笑。  
他羞得满脸通红，不敢看连笑。  
连笑摸摸他的头发，什么都不说，当天就搬走了。

柯洁流着泪给他发一条又一条的消息，向他道歉，求他原谅。  
连笑告诉他，自己理解他，但是需要一点时间调整。  
然后，连笑删掉了柯洁的联系方式。

直到高考结束，柯洁再也没有见过连笑。  
新闻上也再没有报道过那个神秘嫌疑人。受害人数停止在数字6上。  
警方也没有找到新的线索，这成了这个小城的一桩悬案，很快便发展成了新的都市传说。

 

4.

柯洁考去了东北，他记得连笑提起过，说自己是东北人。  
大学的课业松，柯洁没事的时候，就在大街上乱转。他一直有一个从未和人提起的希冀。他希望能有足够的运气碰见连笑，当面再次和他道歉。

可是，东北三省啊，他发现，自己都不知道连笑是哪个省份的。

假期，柯洁独自去长白山旅游，晚上回到那个破破烂烂的旅社。空调开得屋里干燥得能起火，柯洁渴得受不了，开了旅社提供的一瓶矿泉水。

然后他就困得没脱衣服就倒在了床上。

柯洁再睁眼的的时候，眼前是那个让他充满愧疚的人。  
连笑还是那样温柔的微笑，倚着桌子看着他，手指无聊地撑在桌上。

他惊喜又意外，但是，脸上的笑容还没有漾开，肢体被束缚的感觉就传导进了大脑。  
他被绑在一只扶手椅上。  
他的眼睛一瞬间瞪大，无用地挣扎起来，绳子很快磨破了他莹白的手腕。他怕得甚至忘记了怎么叫出声音。

连笑安静地看着惊恐的柯洁，温柔地按住他的脑袋，为他戴上眼镜。

柯洁看清了连笑身后的桌子。  
上面摆着七件物品。  
一支钢笔，一个杯子，一个日记本，一只耳环，一个小卡子，一块破旧的手表，摆在最后的，是一个小巧的小熊钥匙链，钥匙链下面放着一件黑色雨衣。

柯洁蓦然想起，那个钥匙链是去文城上高中的时候，妈妈让他带来的。只不过三年没用，他早就忘记了把钥匙链放在了哪里。

连笑转到柯洁身后，脚步轻盈，纤长洁白的手指，像弹钢琴一样在柯洁的大动脉上轻轻敲打。

柯洁绝望地颤抖起来。  
他感觉到连笑的呼吸打在他的脖子上，听见连笑可爱的小奶音在身侧响起：“好久不见，我的柯柯。”


	2. 续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个结局是昨天想写没敢写出来的。因为它充满了黑暗和病态。  
> 没有三观。  
> 昨天我说，柯柯知道笑笑做了什么了，但是，柯柯还不知道笑笑一开始想做什么。
> 
> 他们在一起了，但是我个人认为，这是彻头彻尾的BE。两个病态的人和一个警官的BE。
> 
> 先给Warning：  
> 病人笑x病人柯 （是的，可以改了）  
> 和真人没有半毛钱关系，真正的柯柯和笑笑美好天真阳光可爱，请不要上升真人  
> 有QJ情节  
> 我不知道具体的正确的三观到底应该怎么总结，但是这篇文章一定三观不正。
> 
>  
> 
> 我想了很久，应该如何写这个冗长但绝不多余的警告。
> 
> 首先，所有的QJ，经过双方同意的情趣除外，都是犯罪。  
> 像之前一句非常流行的宣传语那样，No Means No。  
> 受害人应该被保护和疏导，罪犯毫无疑问应该受到惩罚。
> 
> 然后，所有的监禁，合法执行的和经过双方同意的情趣除外，都是犯罪。
> 
> 再有，斯德哥尔摩症候群，是心理上的畸形。不是爱。
> 
> 我真切地希望，所有的小仙女们，都平安健康地成长，永远没有机会走进，甚至看见这样的黑暗。  
> 但是，万一，万一，你们触碰到了这样的世界，请记得以上三点。
> 
> 最后，请记得，警察是最值得信任的群体。

### 下面正文

作为一个绑架者，连笑做得很贴心。

他给柯洁喂饭，喂水，照顾他起居。比他们做室友时更加细心。  
尽管柯洁没心思吃饭，睡也睡不好，连笑还是耐心地问，吃好了吗，睡得怎样，不管柯洁回不回答。  
他们的关系看起来不平等，连笑更像是低等的一个。  
——是在忽略柯洁手脚上永远不会被松开的麻绳的情况下。

连笑也不是一直待在这个逼仄阴暗的小房间里。他偶尔出去，买生活必需品回来。  
出门之前，他会牵着柯洁手上的绳索，把他引到扶手椅旁，绑好，检查绳结，再像一个合格的幼教一样，拍拍柯洁的脑袋，柔声提醒：“在家乖乖等我回来哦。”  
完全忽略柯洁从恐惧到麻木的眼神。

被限制行动的现状，给了柯洁更多时间思考。  
他回忆和连笑相处时发生的一切。  
就算回忆再多次，他也认为，当时的他，看不出这个大男生是个思维缜密，反追踪能力一流的，变态。

他意识到，连笑是反社会人格。  
你永远没有办法和一个天生的神经病讲道理。

柯洁决定要跑。

房间里没有挂钟，没有窗户，他学会了数自己的心跳。

他发现，随着他乖巧等待的次数增多，连笑越发信任他。昨天，连笑出去了大概四个小时。  
这个时间长度足够他离开。

柯洁不知道怎么跑出去，不知道自己在哪，不知道门外有什么等着他。  
可是他的直觉敲着他的脑袋在提醒他：跑。  
跟一个精神极度不稳定的变态在一起，天知道未来会发生什么。

在又一次听到连笑离开房间锁门的声音时，柯洁果断地行动起来。  
他的手臂被困在扶手椅两侧的扶手上，这给他啃绳子带来了方便。

柯洁像一只固执的小仓鼠，弯着腰狠狠地撕咬粗糙的麻绳，嘴唇很快就见了血。  
第一根绳子不好挣开。他付出的鲜血和疼痛过了很久才给他回报，一根几乎断掉的绳索。

柯洁用力挣断那根垂死的麻绳，右手赢得了解放。

他甩一甩被捆时间太久，有些麻木的右手，不敢耽搁太长时间，开始挣脱绑住左手和双脚的麻绳。

手果然是比嘴好用的。柯洁很快恢复了自由。

柯洁疯狂地翻连笑的包，他记得看到过，连笑有一把手电。

他拿起手电打开，照着门口的密码锁，仔细观察。

连笑经常按的地方，按键上油脂会比较多。

是一个四位数的密码。

柯洁试了好几次，锁滴滴地响，红灯不停地闪烁。  
柯洁越试越害怕，额头上的汗珠顺着鬓角和鼻尖滑落，打在地上，黏住细碎的尘土。  
但是他不能停下来。他没办法把自己再捆回椅子上。连笑看见被他咬断的麻绳，不知道会在盛怒之下做出什么。

不知过了多久，绿灯亮了，厚重的铁门“咔哒”一声。

柯洁几乎要喜极而泣了，他迫不及待地拉开门。

门外蹲着正在玩手机的连笑。

“哎呀，忘记告诉你了，这个锁是联网的。”连笑站起来，指一指手里的手机。

都已经到这一步了，柯洁没有退路。

柯洁猛地推开连笑，夺门而出。

连笑一个踉跄，似乎没想到一直表现得六神无主的柯洁这样坚决。  
他迅速反应过来，三两步就追上许久没有正常进食的柯洁，像一只捕食的花豹那样，扑倒猎物，卡住他的脖子。

柯洁的脸被摁在地上，他大声喊出救命。

连笑发现柯洁在试图开门的时候，只当是小孩子不甘心。  
那就随他玩玩。  
于是，他只是蹲在门口，静静等待柯洁的成功，想观赏一下他从天堂落入地狱时的表情变化。

现在，连笑终于被惹恼了，他死死地抓住柯洁的头发，把他的脑袋拉得仰起来，趴在他耳边，用强忍怒气的声音说：“柯洁，你睁眼看看你在哪。喊得这么起劲，有人能听见么？”

连笑掏出身上带着的塑料扎带，把柯洁反绑，拽着他的腿，把他拖回囚室。

柯洁的手从地上狠狠地擦过，蹭得血肉模糊，尖锐的疼痛刺进他的大脑。

他绝望地扭动，仍然在大喊，虽然他清楚，在山里的废弃工厂，甚至不会有人经过。

连笑被柯洁的叫声震得耳朵疼，粗暴地把手里的人扔在地上，狠狠踢一脚，用力甩上大门。

柯洁被他踢得半天爬不起来，在地上无助地扭动，嘴里还在固执地喊着救命，不过声音已经微弱许多。

连笑站起身，一手扶胳膊肘，一手托着下巴，端详软在原地的柯洁。

他的目光掠过柯洁手上和胳膊上的伤痕。

这么好看的手，不要被伤疤毁掉才是。

连笑扔下挣扎的柯洁，从柜子里拿出一瓶医用酒精和棉球。

像刚才那个神经质不是他一样，现在他轻轻给柯洁清理伤口，连带消毒。  
一边往伤口上毫不犹豫地摁上被酒精泡得饱满的棉球，一边给伤口吹气，减轻柯洁的疼痛。

即使如此，强烈的痛苦还是让柯洁忍不出叫出声来。

连笑消完毒，也解了气，他蹲下身子，怜悯地看着他：“省点力气，一会儿再叫吧。”

柯洁混乱的大脑还没反应过来这是什么意思，就感觉自己被提着领子拎起来，他的手还被扎带绑着，背在身后，上半身被连笑按在床上，一双长腿委屈地跪在地板上。

柯洁感觉连笑哼着歌儿，伸手从上衣衣摆探进去。  
柯洁目瞪口呆。他一直不知道连笑想如何对待他，虐杀或者单纯的囚禁。他做了各种残忍的猜想，就是没想到这种情况。

连笑悠然自得地拾起散落在地板上被咬断的那根麻绳，搓着参差不齐的断口，用它扫一扫柯洁布满泪痕的脸：“牙尖嘴利的？哦？”

柯洁睫毛颤抖。

连笑思考了一下。今天发生的一切都是临时起意，他本来没有准备这么快就吃掉猎物，他还没有决定好怎样享用这份大餐。

他的指尖绕着柯洁的发梢，不时狠狠拽一下，让柯洁保持清醒。

他跪在柯洁腿间，把柯洁压制在自己身体和家具的缝隙里，他的另一只手游走到柯洁身下，隔着裤子缓慢地抚摸，揉搓。他开始讲述：“柯柯啊，你知道吗？那六个女孩，是为了让你知道，我是什么样的人啊。”

柯洁顾不上这个屈辱的姿势，他大脑运转，自己第一次感到被跟踪，是在新闻上报道出第一件案子之前。

那么，连笑一开始的目标，就是自己。那六个女孩，是他递给自己的一份令他自己骄傲、让其他人恐惧的简历。

“你发现了我的工具之后，报警那样果断，让我很伤心呀。”连笑声音里溢出丝丝缕缕的怨恨，“我没有伤害她们任何一个，连警方都不愿把这案子定成性质最严重的那一类。”

“这一点都不妨碍你是个变态。你利用无辜的人显示你的聪明和谨慎，你暴露你内心的阴暗，还指望我会喜欢你，放过你。”柯洁指的是他当时毫不犹豫的报警。

连笑却在愤怒之中有些误会了，他笑得狠厉：“你不放过我？不如你看看，现在是谁不放过谁？”

他抽出匕首，刀锋贴着柯洁面部柔软敏感的皮肤轻轻滑动。

柯洁控制不住地紧紧闭上眼睛，轻轻摇头。

连笑像恶作剧得逞的孩子一样开心地笑起来。  
他控制着刀尖，顺着柯洁的耳后，脖子，脊椎划下去，不会见血，只是欣赏着每一小块皮肤上的战栗。  
刀尖落上手腕，柯洁不自觉地握起拳头。  
连笑好笑地看着柯洁毫无意义的动作，突然，刀尖一挑，挑断了柯洁腕上的扎带。

恐惧到极致的柯洁感到手腕一松。

他的本能给他巨大的能量。他拼命向后推了连笑一把，以手撑着床板摇摇晃晃地挣扎着站起来，在混乱中撞上了刀尖也顾不得疼痛。

连笑轻巧地翻身，从地上爬起来，转身抓着柯洁的后衣领，另一只手从身上摸出一支小巧的注射器，准确地扎进柯洁的脖颈。

柯洁无力地握住连笑拿着注射器的手，又支撑不住地松开，瘫倒在连笑怀里。

柯洁仍然有意识，只是没有力气移动或者喊叫。他乏力地睁着眼睛，能发出的最大的声音是细碎的求饶。

像一只离开水的金鱼。

连笑把他扔进浴室，给他清洗身体，包括体内和体外。他一向是优雅的，干净的，耐心的。

准备工作完成之后，他把被折腾得软绵绵的人放上床。好看的手指冰冷得像一条蛇，在柯洁皮肤上游走。

柯洁想起了竹叶青。那种精巧的，美丽的，剧毒的蛇。

现在，这条蛇耀武扬威地占领了他的敏感部位。

柯洁的眼泪顺着眼角埋进枕巾里。

他用尽了力气吐出所有自己知道的，求饶的句子。可是施暴者只是阴冷地，嘲弄地看着他，手上的节奏一点不乱。

于是，柯洁不再说话。

这种沉默让施暴者感觉很无聊。

他不再想用快感抚慰对方，这应该是听话的孩子才有的奖励。

连笑趴在柯洁的身上，强迫他摆出顺从的姿势，一点一点用手指撑开他，侵犯他。

粗暴的动作带来剧烈的疼痛，让受害者的泪断了线的珠子一样往下滚落。他拼命咬住嘴唇，不发出一点声音，不让施暴者有一点满足。

看着美好的东西被毁掉，弱小者无助地求饶，对一个变态而言不是悲剧，是乐趣。

身下的人的沉默果然让施暴者不太满意。  
他拍拍那张布满泪痕的脸：“怎么不出声啦？”  
见对方仍然以沉默应对，他歪歪脑袋，似乎在想怎么惩罚。手指抽出来，在他被磨破的嘴唇上揉弄，倏而探进去，去触碰柔软的舌头。

柯洁动嘴的力气还是有一些的。他死死咬上牙关。

连笑吃痛地倒吸一口冷气，另一只手迅疾地掐住他的下颌，把上下两排牙齿捏开。

手指上已经见了血。

这却让连笑从心底升起一种莫名的感觉，猎物的反抗让游戏更有趣了。

他挑起一抹意义不明的冷笑，制住受害者的牙关，不让它闭合。  
柯洁想，他到底要灌什么东西，药？毒品？  
什么药都没有。他看见连笑调整了一下姿势，强迫受害者为自己的下体服务。

强烈的恶心和生理性的反应让柯洁想吐。他的喉咙条件反射地抽动，推拒那个捣在喉咙口的家伙。  
这样的反应却取悦了残忍的罪犯。

连笑在新鲜的刺激下释放得很快，液体带着令人作呕的腥气灌进青年的喉咙。  
连笑扣住他的下巴，强迫他咽下去，又俯身和他分享口腔中残余的气味。

不断加剧的屈辱让柯洁失去了所有的力气和希望。他不再试图反抗，连笑让他叫，他便叫，让他哭，他便挤出一些眼泪。

连笑看着逐渐被驯服的猎物，满意地抚慰他，给他甜头。

他有节奏地抽动，给身下的人带来快感。不等连笑命令，受害者便忍不住发出细小的呻吟声。

试图掌控他的人显然被取悦了，给他更强烈的刺激。他整个身体像过电一样颤抖起来，张着嘴，无声地叫喊。

连笑嘲弄地挑着嘴角，拿起床边的手机，打开了摄像头对准对方沉沦于情欲的脸。

这样的惩罚让柯洁再也不敢动逃跑的心思。

连笑最终还是从麻绳换了锁链，缠绕住柯洁的手脚。黑色的金属衬着冷白的皮肤，嚣张地威胁卑微的囚犯。

从一个猝不及防的开头开始，这样的生活逐渐变成了常态。又一个畸形的习惯被迫逐渐养成。

柯洁很少再移动。每次移动时锁链的碰撞声都让他羞愧，羞愧于自己的放弃和沉沦。

慢慢地，连笑开始在晚上给他念一些故事，和有趣的新闻。他半躺着，让柯洁倚在自己身上，盖住他的眼睛。像是之前，他们还只是室友时候做的那样。不过现在，动作更加亲密。

如果忽视从被褥下延伸出的黑色锁链的话，这幅图画完美而静谧，仿佛世外桃源。

柯洁开始对连笑有了依赖。

如果有一天，连笑没有给他念故事，或者，和他上床，可怜的囚犯会眨着眼睛渴望地看他，提醒他忘记了什么事情。

连笑温柔地抚摸柯洁的脸颊，抱歉地补上当天未完成的计划。

终于，连笑去掉了柯洁身上的所有束缚。  
柯洁不知道门外的时间过去了多久。他想，自己翘课翘得，怕是已经被开除了。  
可是那又怎么样呢，反正自己早就完了。

连笑开始带他出门，柯洁像一个小孩子一样，紧紧地贴着他，一步不敢离开。

时警官带着人从工厂外冲进来的的时候，柯洁正倚着门框，静静地等着连笑做好饭。  
警官惊诧地看着柯洁，柯洁目光躲闪。

连笑被控制起来，柯洁披着一条毛毯，坐在救护车上。

“你相信我，他会受到惩罚。但是你要告诉我他对你做了什么。我们没有物证，你是唯一的证据。你不说，他就只能被释放。”  
连笑拿走的七件纪念品，前六样早就被他销毁干净，而第七件，柯洁坚称，那是他送给连笑的礼物。

柯洁沉默了一会儿，坚定地抬起眼帘，不带感情地直视面前的警官：“我们互相爱慕。就这样。”

 

真.END


End file.
